School Days
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: For Ditkata. The morning school bell rings and Hidan isn't planning on going that day. Each of his friends has a relationship, so they walk in pairs. And it makes him sick. Well, he thinks it does, but in reality, he longs for a relationship of his own...


**School Days**

**Anime: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

**Pairing: KakuHidan **

**Anime-fan-willa**

**For Ditkata**

Hidan kicked a can outside as the school bell rang.

He watched as Konan and Pein walked inside together and scoffed.

"Those fucking lovebirds make me sick!"

A pretty blonde boy wearing painters' overalls stopped and called out to him.

"HEY HIDAN! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE UN!"

"SHUT IT DEIDARA!"

"SUITE URSELF UN!"

Hidan watched as Sasori, the auborn-haired math nerd, wrapped his arm around Deidara as they walked inside together.

"Another fuckin' couple..." Hidan scowled. "WHAT'S SO GOD DAMN GREAT ABOUT LOVE?"

"Everything." Itachi said from behind him, making the masochist jump.

Itachi was wearing all black, as always, and his long hair fell into his face, covering one black-lined eye.

Kisame, the football jock, had his arm around the Goth.

"Geez..." Hidan mumbled as the two passed him, "Every couple here is so fucking stupid! They're all opposites!"

He kicked the can again. "LOVE IS FOR PUSSIES!"

"You're just jealous."

Hidan spun around to see a tall boy standing behind him, walking his way.

"AND JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"My name is Kakuzu. I'm the new here, transferring today."

Hidan studied the boy, noticing he was a good foot or two taller than him, and had messy, nearly shoulder-length black hair, which hung loosly around his tan face.

He had eyes as black as coal, muscular arms, an over-all athletic, gorgeous body.

But there was one major flaw.

Thick, black thread stitched his skin together, running from one end of his jaw to the other.

This feather was obviously the result of a horrible accident, making the handsome boy look terrifying and gruesome.

But Hidan didn't mind.

It looked painful, and that's what made it look oddly appealing to him.

"Well, Kakuzu-Kohai," the Jashinist snickered, "why don't you LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

The tan boy chuckled and walked closer until he was standing next to him.

"Because you looked lonely."

Hidan blushed. "I'M NOT FUCKIN LONELY! I DATE TOO, YA KNOW!"

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DO!"

"And just how many girlfriends have you had this year?"

Hidan recalled the one girlfriend he'd ever had. They were in 4th grade at the time, and she left him when he tried to use her as a sacrifice.

"Uh... I'm not into that sorta thing!"

"Oh, so you swing THAT way?"

"NO FUCKIN WAY I'M NOT SOME PUSSY ASS FAGGOT!"

"Oh. That's too bad. Because if you were," Kakuzu said, grabbing the silver-haired man around the waist and pulling him closer, "I'd feel better about doing this."

With that, he pressed his lips onto the other man's, despite his struggling to get free.

The masochist felt Kakuzu's threads on his cheeks, scraggly but not unpleasant.

When he finally broke off, Hidan fell to his knees, gagging over dramatically.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" He cried, sliding a knife out of his sleve, and lunging at the taller man.

But Kakuzu just stepped slightly to the side, dodging the attack.

This made Hidan even angrier, so he lunged again and again, never making contact once.

Finally, Kakuzu grabbed his wrist, and twisted until the sadist dropped the knife.

"You fucking shit...!"

"Don't give me that. I'm doing you a favor."

"A WHA—"

But he didn't have time to finish his sentence, because the new student had already swept him up in his arms, and began carrying him to the school's front door.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JACKASS"

"If I did that you'd be late to class"

"THAT'S THE FUCKING POINT"

"Well then absolutely not."

Eventually, the two made it inside and the older boy set the younger down.

"Finally!" Hidan growled, and looked around. "Well I guess I might as well fuckin go to class since I'm already here..."

"That's a good boy." Kakuzu said sarcastically. "Oh, and by the way, you owe me 50 bucks for the kiss."

"WHAT'S THAT YOU NASTY RAGDOLL"

"You heard me. Pay up."

"I'M NOT FUCKIN PAYING YOU ANYTHING"

"Then I might just have to rape you."

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"


End file.
